the black candles
by MonNos
Summary: Rin, a gentle caring beautiful human nurse. Sesshomaru, a cruel heartless handsome blind demon. Can she help him to recover from blindness and more than that can she stop his hatred to humans
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys

This my first inuyasha fic so please be nice

This story is passed on an Egyptian plot

It was made into a movie named black candles in 1962 and into a novel named sun of the night in 1985/86

As you can see I'm taking after the movie but I changed some things of course and I hope you guys love it

I don't own inuyasha nor the plot

Rin

It was 3 am and her step-mother didn't show up yet it has been like this for a month now just after her father died by half month, well I guess you want to know what I'm talking about.

Our girl here is named Rin, 20 years old girl, her father was a famous doctor and she loved this career like him but she decided to be a nurse and she did have her certificate in nursing but she lost her father after one week from her graduate and here she is standing in the window waiting for her step-mother to return when she suddenly heard a car's engine and found her step mother entering with a man she didn't know then that man kissed her that's when Rin closed her eyes

She waited until her step mother (sakura) entered then said

"Welcome back mother"

"What is the hell are you doing here?" sakura said

"I … was waiting for you"

"Then go back to your room and sleep"

"Why do you hate me so much, mother?"

"I don't hate now go to your room"

"So you could let that man entered and sleep with you in my father's bed?"

"Oh, so you already know! Well then why don't you be a good girl and go to your room"

"My dad died a month and half and already are seeing and sleeping with another man?"

"Look here girl I'm finally free from your damn father and if you want to live in this house then you have to be blind, deaf and mute do you hear me"

In house far away

Sango and her boyfriend miroku were asleep when they heard knocks on the door

Miroku looked at the clock it read 5 am

"Who could be visiting us at this hour?" miroku wondered

"Don't stay here and wonder go find out" Sango said

Miroku opened the door to find Sango's cousin Rin

"Rin? What happened?"

"I'm sorry miroku but I don't know anyone else to go to, could you please let me stay the night here?"

Miroku looked at the bags that she carried then looked at her

"Rin you're always welcomed here come in my dear"

After she entered Sango came out of the room

"Oh my god, Rin! I knew that bitch would do this anytime but to do it at this hour and this cold weather is more evil than I expected come here rinny" Sango said and took Rin in her arms

"You look exhausted" miroku said

"I walked all the way to here"

"WHAT?" the both shouted

"I didn't have any money and I know no other place I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour I'll leave in the morning" Rin said in her tears

"Rinny you're NOT disturbing us and you're absolutely not leaving" miroku said to her

"Yes Rin we're your family and everything will be ok rinny I promise" Sango said holding the crying Rin while she was in her tears as well

"Thank you guys thank you"

"Now come on let's make you something hot to drink then go to sleep and tomorrow we will talk dear" miroku said and went to the kitchen

So what do you guys think? I hope I get some reviews

And sorry for my mistakes, English is not my first language


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again

Guess what, the first review to my first inuyasha (sessh/rin) story was one of my biggest inspirations in writing in general and in sessh/rin fictions in particular

It's icegirljenni I still can't believe it till now.

And I'm so happy, why? Because today is the last day of Ramadan month which we Muslims fast in it from daybreak to sunset we don't eat and drink at all and tomorrow is the first day of 3 days of aid el-fitr or the breakfast festival so after me and my friends do our prayer in the morning we're meeting our Christians friends to start the fun together ~yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~

Now to the story

I don't own inuyasha nor the plot

Lord Sesshomaru

Miroku and Sango's house

Sango was finishing the dinner when Rin entered the house

"So, what happened?" Sango asked

"They didn't accept me"

"Well rinny don't be sad everything well be fine" miroku said

"I hope so miroku I have another interview tomorrow he is an ophthalmologist demon and he was one of my father friends I hope he could help me so I could paid you guys back"

"Rin, what is the hell are saying? I'm NOT taking any money from you" miroku said

"Bu …"

"No buts you're like my little sister and you're Sango's cousin she would kill me if I take any money back"

"Of course I would kill I'm stronger than you"

"Now don't get carried away honey"

"Want to check for yourself" saying Sango while holding a knife

"N … no honey I'm good"

Then they all start laughing

3 days later

A train stopped in the countryside then a young lady stepped from it and asked some of the people

"Excuse me, how can I get to the Takahashi castle?"

"The Takahashi castle? Are you the new nurse?" the man asked

"Y … yes"

"Well the only way is by the a car and no human here will give you a ride because lord sesshomaru hate humans"

"Do you know another way to get their?"

"Well the only other way is to walk"

"Ok then will you tell me the way please"

After an hour

A car was driving beside her and the man inside saw her and stopped

"Hey where are you going cutie?" the man said but ignored him

"Are you the new nurse beautiful?" he tried again but this time he got Rin attention

"Yes I'm" she answered

"Well then come on I'm giving you a ride"

"No thanks"

"My dear it's a long way there"

"I love walking"

"I work in the castle my dear"

"You do?"

"Yes my name is Naraku and I'm the right hand to lord sesshomaru now come on"

"Ok then"

If she thought the ride will be safe she was wrong because from time to time Naraku would put his hands on her legs or arms but finally they arrived to the castle

"We're her beautiful"

They entered the castle and Rin found her self in a very very large beautiful castle but her happiness of the view ended when that woman came

"Hi I'm Kagura I guess you're the new nurse"

"Yes I'm"

"Well I wish you could last more than the last"

"The last?"

"Yes the last nurse arrived one day then left the next while crying, why? No one knows. Now I'll make the servant take your bags to your room"

"N … no wait a little bit"

"Ok then come with me so you could meet the lady"

They walked till some room then Kagura knocked

"My lady the new nurse is here"

"Let her in" the lady of the house said

And Rin entered the room she found a woman standing beside the window

"My lady"

The woman turned to look at Rin then smiled and Rin immediately remembered her mother's smile, it was the same kind smile

"Hello my dear, come here"

Rin move toward the lady

"Come on sit down with me"

Rin took a seat but couldn't look in the lady's eyes

"What's your name my dear?"

"Rin, my lady"

"Then what's wrong, Rin?"

"Nothing my lady"

"You regret coming here and want to leave right?"

Rin didn't replay

"You don't want to replay because you don't want to lie"

The lady sigh then looked at Rin

"Look my dear I can't force you to stay but I can persuade you I'll tell you everything that happened and you decide"

"Ok my lady"

"First my name is Izayoi I'm the human mate for lord Inutaisho and this is the story"

The lady got up then went to a picture hanging on the wall, it was a picture of a man and a woman the both of them have white hair and looked demons

"This is my mate and his demon wife"

"W … wife?"

"yes they were arranged to marry but they never loved each other that way but they became great friends they had sesshomaru together after a while I met Inutaisho and fall in love with him and when Inukimi knew she set us up together and after a while I was his mate, life was amazing back then especially when I had inuyasha but then Inutaisho and Inukimi had to travel to attend a meeting with the other lords and they took sesshomaru with them that's when some humans attacked them, you may say how could they defeat demons like them and I'd answer demon slayers and monks"

Izayoi turned to look at Rin with tears in her eyes

"Inutaisho and Inukimi died while sesshomaru lost his sight and he hated humans like no one else except for me"

Rin moved to comfort the crying woman and Izayoi looked into her eyes

"I was like his mother since the beginning and I stayed with him and never left, he left the outside world and came to stay here and I left it too to be with him. This is the story Rin now it's up to you" the lady finished then there was a knock on the door

"Enter"

Kagura entered then said "my lady the servant is asking whether to put the nurse's bags in her rooms or to keep it in the car?"

Izayoi looked at Rin with hope in her eyes

"Put them in my room please" Rin said

"Thank you, Rin. Thank you"

Kagura left and a man entered with a woman they both were half demons

"Mom Naraku said that … whose is this?" the male said

"Inuyasha this is Rin she's the new nurse"

"Ah welcome and good bye" inuyasha said to Rin

"Rin will be staying with us until your brother become fine inuyasha"

"Really if that's so then hi I'm Kagome and this is my husband inuyasha"

"I'm Rin it's nice to meet you"

Then a demon entered and said "the doctor is here"

"Oh thanks Kouga we're on our way" Izayoi said

All of them went to their way while Izayoi took Rin to sesshomaru's room

They entered the room and when Rin saw him the only thought in her mind was 'he is damn gorges'

"Oh Rin here you are, come here and let me introduce you to lord sesshomaru" Dr. Hattori said to Rin

"Hello lord sesshomaru it's nice to meet you"

"A human? I told you that I don't want any stupid nurses especially a filthy human" sesshomaru (of course) said

"But sesshomaru she is …" Izayoi was interrupted

"I don't want to know what she is I want her out of my properties at this moment"

Everyone was nerves they knew that after this Rin would never stay but they were shocked when Rin walked to sesshomaru

"I'll do everything you want lord sesshomaru at one condition which is to be sure that it is what you really want"

"Oh really is there anyone who isn't sure that he wants something, human?"

"First my lord I have a name it's Rin, second life is complicated thing, we wanted something when we where young but it had changed when we grow up and there are a lot of people who died without known what they really wanted in life"

"Well Rin for me I know what I wanted right now and it's to come with me so I could tell you about the medicine" Dr. Hattori said then took Rin away while there was a big smile on Izayoi's face

So what do you think tell me in a review please?

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and followed my story


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone

I have a late aidia for you (nice things to give to someone in the aid usually the youngest but I took some so why not you too?)

But you know I'm soooooooooo angry why? Because a friend of mine isolated Amr Diab (my favorite Arabian singer) in front of me and I almost had her head off, I love that man. Isolate me? I don't care. Isolate Amr Diab? I'll kill you

So here is the chapter

I don't own inuyasha but I own the plot ~hahahahahaha~

Police officer: what did you say?

Me: I said I don't own inuyasha nor the plot

Police officer: good

Not true

10 o'clock, it was the time Rin had to go doing her job and gave sesshomaru the needle it was her first day as nurse

Rin walked to sesshomaru's study which he always been found in there

She knocked on the door and waited for the replay to enter

"Good morning, lord sesshomaru"

"Why are you here human?"

"I'm here to give you your needle my lord"

"I don't need those weak things and I don't want you here either"

"I'm not taking so much of your time I'll give it you then leave that's what I told lady Izayoi I'd be doing too"

Rin knew that if you mention Izayoi you'll get what you want and she got what she wanted

"Ok but hurry human"

Sesshomaru lifted his sleeve up and waited then waited then waited

Nothing, that human was beside him yet he didn't fell anything

"Why are taking so long human?"

"B … I already finished giving you the needle my lord"

"What? You finished?"

"Yes my lord"

"Then, why are you still here human? get out"

Rin started to move when he stopped her

"Wait"

"Yes my lord"

"Bring me some wine from the bar there"

"Ok"

Rin brought the wine to him and pored some in a cup

"Here my lord"

He took the glass and drank some then said

"Why did you give me the wine didn't the doctor said that it's wrong for me?"

"Yes the alcohol is very bad and it's ruined the medical effect"

"Then you're making fun of this sesshomaru and consider him as a child, human"

"No my lord if you were a child I couldn't have given it to you but you're a grown man you should know what's right and what's wrong"

"Do you drink vodka?"

"I don't drink alcohol at all"

"Really? Are you trying to tell me that you're an innocent girl that doesn't drink or fucking around. Do you know something, I hate human women more than anything in the world, you are trying to make me think that you're so pure while I know that you're a damn bitch who fucking around all the time" sesshomaru said those words and waited to hear her crying, to hear her running of the room but what he heard next wasn't expected

"Lord Sesshomaru you didn't reach you're goal which is making me run from here but unfortunately I know the truth"

"What truth human?"

"that you're NOT like this everyone in this castle adore you and respect you if you were a bad person I would have left yesterday but you're not a bad guy you're just trying to get raid of me but I'm not leaving my lord because this cold mask is NOT TRUE" she said then left sesshomaru with a big surprise.

Well it wasn't expected AT ALL

With the creepy

Naraku was in his study he was doing a great job taking money from the Takahashi and making them lose.

No one knows except for his partner Kagura she loved sesshomaru and wanted him for herself

The plan was like this, stole money, leaving the Takahashi without anything then Kagura comes to rescue and offer to help them and sesshomaru by marring sesshomaru they had everything planed

Naraku heard something then smelt sesshomaru he was coming

"Naraku?"

"Oh, hi my lord. Come, come sit with me"

"How's the business?"

"It's amazing my lord"

After a business talk sesshomaru suddenly asked

"So what do you think of the new nurse, Naraku?"

"She is good"

"Yes I guess but … what does she looks like"

Naraku was surprised the cruel sesshomaru asking about a human girl's look?

"She is really one of her kind with that ugly image she makes, a very big nose and mouth, very small eyes, man she is so ugly"

"Strange, neither her voice nor smell says this"

"Yes can you believe it?"

The next day

10 o'clock

He was waiting for her since yesterday and finally he can smell her coming

As always she knocked and wait until he give her the permission to enter

"Good morning my lord"

"Hello … Rin"

"How are you now? I wish you're good"

"I'm fine … tell me, how's everyone treating you in the castle?"

"Everyone is so nice to me my lord thank you for your concern and it seems that you started to accept me"

"I started to know things about you so I could complete your image in my mind but there is one thing that still puzzle me"

"Which is?"

"Your look"

"My look?"

"Yes I'm puzzled about what is your look"

"If you want my lord I could describe my self"

"No one could describe himself but I can touch your face to know, if you could let me"

If sesshomaru could see rin's face he would have seen that blush on her face

"I … if Th … that what y … you want"

Sesshomaru moved toward her smell then when he was front of her, his hands found her face and if she was blushing before then she was a tomato now

His hands ran everywhere. Her hair, her eyes, her nose and her mouth

"What a liar"

"W … what my lord?"

"Nothing"

"Was my face not like you have imagined it?"

"Yes"

Then the door opened and Naraku entered

"Oh the nurse is here hello M. Rin"

"Hello Mr. Naraku"

"And you my lord why did you drank wine yesterday without me?" he said this then looked at Rin

"I wanted to drink too"

Rin looked away from him with a disgusted face

"If you want there is a bottle untouched you could have it" sesshomaru said

"It seems that M. Rin will be staying with us longer than the others"

"You're right Naraku and I have to thank you for helping me in it with your opinion"

"Ah … y…yes I told the truth" Naraku said nervously

"The best thing about you Naraku is that you NEVER told me anything and it turned to be NOT TRUE" sesshomaru said with

So what do you think?

The first scene and the last are two of my favorite scene in the movie especially when he was touching her face ~dreamy look~

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and followed my story


	4. sorry

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii

No I have NOT die yet, sorry but I had a lot of things in my life the last couple of months like

College, renewing the house, college, friends' weddings and engagement parties, college, eid el-adha (Muslims holiday for 4 days) and finally college.

I also lost my passion to write thanks to someone who I wish he/she could stop reading my stories if they are THAT bad

It made me really sad that I lost my focus I mean I wrote a review saying update soon in a complete story don't believe me? Go see –alphas- by Temari asura (who is a VERY amazing writer)

Now for updating

As for shadows the last chapter will be post in a couple of days

And the black candles will be post next week

In the end I want to apologies to some people

To Muslims (including me): sorry that you had to feel angry and hurt because of some filthy rubbish who tried to humiliate our prophet Mohamed.

to Christians: sorry because those filthy rubbish are SUPPOSE to be Christians – and they don't deserve it- because there is no REAL Christian could accept this ( like a Christian teacher in a school near by who give courses to students and other teachers about how the Christians and Muslims have helped each other since Islam entered Egypt)

see you soon


	5. read please

everyone  
there is a big misunderstanding had happened here  
the one who made me stop writing never reviewed my stories but sending private messages  
he/she wasn't just insulting my writing but also my religion and country  
I have a lot of mistakes and I love how all of you show interest about my stories and correct me I'm honored


	6. Chapter 6

Hi my dear readers,

Did you miss me? I know I missed you guys.

I have my exams in the end of the month so I wanted to leave you with a new chapter.

You know I hadn't read any inuyasha (sessh/rin) fics for a while, except for the fics I already follow, so I started to read again yesterday and found a lot of amazing fics which excited me, so I'm going to stop reading for couple of hours to write this then continue reading.

Also to mister _I hate your stories_:

I've seen people put Japanese songs after translated them in their fics so what's the problem about putting Egyptian translated songs?

Also the song (always with you) by AMR DIAB was released in 2000 before (I'm calling you) by outlandish band by 5 years and I guess I mentioned once that this song was translated and made into many language so go to he!l honey.

A/n: my favorite Egyptian football team _Al-Ahly_ wins the match against Hiroshima in club world cup,

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAY

Police officer: say it ….

Me: no

Police officer: I said say it (holding a gun to my head)

Me: ok …ok I don't own inuyasha…..

Police officer:….

Me: ~innocent look~

Police officer: ahem …..

Me: nor the plot, happy now

**New friends **

**With Rin **

It's been a month since she came here,

Everything was normal, giving the needle to lord Sesshomaru, talking with one of her new friends, getting creepy looks from the big creep Naraku.

Well …. Everything is normal.

She was sitting in the library reading some books on demons, dog demons.

Why? She wants to know how to deal with her lord, of course.

She heard something like giggling outside, so she looked out the window and saw two of her new friends, Ayame and Kouga.

Kouga was on the floor with so many books cover him, guess they're the new books lady Izayoi asked for and it seems that he tripped over something, so I start laughing my self.

Then I started to remember some events from a month ago.

_Flashback_

_**I was getting out of lord Sesshomaru's office when Kagome, Inuyasha's mate called for me.**_

_**"Rin..."**_

_**"Oh … hi lady Kagome"**_

_**"Oh ... please don't call me that, Kagome is just fine" she said kindly**_

_**"Thank you la … I mean Kagome"**_

_**"Hey … why don't you come sit with me in the garden?" she asked with a big smile**_

_**"I don't want to bother you"**_

_**"Bother me! Of course not, we will get to know each other, come on"**_

_**"Ok"**_

_**We walked together to the garden and when I stepped one foot into It, my eyes were REALLY wide. **_

_**So many flowers, did I mention by any chance that I LOVE flowers, I ran to garden without thinking and knelled before them, they looked amazing**_

_**"You love flowers?" Kagome asked me **_

_**"Yes, very"**_

_**"Ok then, so what's your family like Rin?"**_

_**I looked down with sadness**_

_**"my mother died when I was young, my father was a doctor but died a couple of months ago, I lived with my step-mother for a while then went to stay with my cousin for couple of days before coming here"**_

_**"Oh … what a story… mm…"**_

_**"Yea I can tell you anything you want Kagome I don't love hiding things like some criminal"**_

_**"Well I guess it's fair to tell you my story as well. As you can see I'm a half demon but was born human, I met inuyasha in high school; we became friends then lovers until he asked me to be his mate"**_

_**"So, you were human?"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"How did he change you?"**_

_**"By biting my nick and transferee some demon power to me"**_

_**"Wow"**_

_**We stayed silent for moments when we heard**_

_**"Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"**_

_**We looked and saw some demon girl come to our way**_

_**"Ayame!" Kagome said and they hugged**_

_**"Welcome back, Ayame. How is your grandfather?"**_

_**"Thank you kags, and he is good as always"**_

_**That's when she noticed me**_

_**"Hello there, I'm Ayame, you're ….?" **_

_**"I'm Rin, the new nurse, nice to meet you"**_

_**"She is pretty, calm and not a bitch, too bad you're leaving" Ayame said with a sad look**_

_**"Ayame, Rin has been with us for four days now" Kagome said laughing at Ayame's face**_

_**"WHAT?, did you meat Sesshomaru?"**_

_**"Yes, I've been giving him his medicine since the day I came"**_

_**"And you're still here?"**_

_**"I …. Guess"**_

_**"Ayame, take it easy on Rin"**_

_**"Oh … sorry Rin"**_

_**"It's ok" I said with a smile**_

_**She was so kind just like Kagome.**_

_**"So have you met your mate yet?" Kagome asked her**_

_**"No I just came and saw you so I thought I could say hi"**_

_**"Ok then go see him … go"**_

_**"Ok Kagome, see you later Rin, I have feelings that we'll be friends"**_

_**"Bye Ayame" Kagome said**_

_**"Good bye" that was me**_

_**"She is nice" I said my thoughts **_

_**"She is a sweetheart; she is Kouga's mate by the way"**_

_**"Kouga?"**_

_**"Yes remember him, the wolf demon"**_

_**"Oh yes I remembered now, but I didn't know he had a mate, god I don't even know what does he work"**_

_**"Kouga is like another son to Izayoi and he and his mate are staying here most of the time unless there is something important to do with their company"**_

_**"Their company?"**_

_**"Yes, Kouga's father and Ayame's grandfather were partners but Kouga's dad died and Ayame's grandfather had retired leaving the company to them"**_

_**"What is this company?"**_

_**"Medical fang co."**_

_**"Medical fang co.? but that is the biggest company for medicines around the world"**_

_**"Yes that's it"**_

_**"Wooooooooooooow. So what about Kagura …."**_

_**"Rin, if you know what's the best for you stay away from Kagura" she interrupted me **_

_**"W …what ..W … why?"**_

_**"no one loves her, she's a bitch and I personally HATE her, look Rin you're my friend and I want you safe so please try your best to stay away from Kagura AND Naraku, please"**_

_**"Ok Kagome I promise"**_

_End flashback_

Rin snapped out of the memory when she heard the clock, she looked at it and its read 10 o'clock, lord Sesshomaru' needle time.

She walked out of the library and headed toward her lord's office and knocked.

"Enter" she heard him replay and opened the door.

"Good morning my lord"

"Good morning Rin"

"It's the needle time"

"I know"

She looked at his face and felt her heart beating faster than usual, that's what she felt every time she saw him.

'Calm down Rin, he is your employer for god sake; you can't be falling for him'

What she didn't know that her lord was having some similar thoughts.

'Rin, what is happening to me every time you're near, and why I keep thinking about you when are away. Could it be … No I can't … no she is my employee… she is a **human**, but this feeling …'

So what do you think?

Please review and tell me.

Sorry for my mistakes

And thank you everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and followed the story.

And to all of you my dear friends, **MERRY CHRISTMAS **


	7. Chapter 7

Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo,

I missed you my dear readers, did you miss me?

Sorry for the delay, I had my midterm exams so I had to get ready, but I promise you that I'll finish this story soon,

So this chapter contains a song _an Arabian_ I put the translation in the fic and I put a _youtube_ link on my profile _I didn't put a download link too as always because I hate the singer (I hate her, I hate her, I HATE her) but I love the song.

So here is the new chapter,

Me coming with a police officer behind me: why do I have to say it every time, I mean … really (I feel a gun to my head) hehehehheheheh, I was kidding, I don't own inuyasha and I don't own the plot I just own THIS vision of it.

In your eyes

**With Rin **

**Rin pov**

Sitting in the garden by myself, smelling the beautiful flowers, it has been six months since I came here, and my life is still normal, except that lord Sesshomaru is actually is talking to me now. We talked about so many things, what we loved, what we hate, we talked about literature and our favorite authors, I now know that he love Shakespeare, who I like as well, but that conversation we had two weeks ago was weird.

_Flashback,_

_**After giving lord Sesshomaru his needle and was about to leave,**_

_**"Rin" lord Sesshomaru called her.**_

_** "Yes, my lord, do you need anything?".**_

_** "What do you want in your life?".**_

_**"I beg your pardon?" she was puzzled.**_

_**"I mean what are the things you desire in your life, things you want to achieve, things you dream about and want to come true".**_

_**"There are so many things".**_

_**"Like?".**_

_**"A lot of things my lord, some of them are impossible, some are silly and some I can't achieve at the moment".**_

_**"Tell me, Rin".**_

_**Rin was confused, why does he want to know, the she looked in them again. His eyes, those eyes that never leave her, even in her sleep, those eyes only, made her say,**_

_**"My father died about 8 months ago, I wish he never died …..".**_

_**"What about your mother?".**_

_**"She died when I was young, I don't really remember her, my father was the only thing I have…" she was in tears at this moment when she heard her lord,**_

_**"I'm sorry".**_

_**"Don't be my lord, its ok".**_

_**"What else?".**_

_**"I wish that I have my father's mansion back".**_

_**"What happened?".**_

_**"I left it to my step-mother".**_

_**"Why did you do that?".**_

_**"She was seeing another man and s … she brought him there. I…I couldn't stand it so I left".**_

_**"Continue".**_

_**If Rin wanted to punch someone in her life, it would be Sesshomaru right now, she was crying her eyes of and he still wants her to continue!**_

_**"I wish I could be with all my loved people in the same place".**_

_**"Aren't you happy here?".**_

_**"WHAT! No, no of course not, I'm very happy here, it's just …..".**_

_**"Just".**_

_**"I wish I could be with EVERY one, at the same time".**_

_**"Like who".**_

_**"My father, my cousin Sango and her boyfriend Miroku, Lady Izayoi, Kagome, Inuyasha, Ayami, Kouga and …..".**_

_**"And".**_

_**"Y … you my lord".**_

_**"I'm one of your loved people?".**_

_**What's up with him today!**_

_**"Y… yes my lord".**_

_**"Good".**_

_**Rin's eyes meet Sesshomaru's, and again she was lost in them, she wanted to kiss him, NOW.**_

_**"What else?"**_

_**'Ok, no kissing but still I can punch, moment ruiner'. **_

_**"Ahem… I wish that someday I could open a hospital to help people without money, to get married some day and to have children, I wish I wouldn't die and leave my husband alone to raise our children, I wish I could see them have a happy life and saw their children, I … I wish that I could attend a ball and dance with a man who likes me even loves me on a slow song".**_

_** "Are those your desires, Rin?".**_

_**"At this moment, yes, my lord".**_

_** "Ok".**_

_**"Why don't you tell me of yours my lord?".**_

_**"Could you bring me a glass of water, Rin?".**_

_**'Is he trying to change the subject?'.**_

_**"Oh … ah, yes my lord".**_

_End flash back._

And now she felt like there was something around that everyone was keeping from her, well it's not her problem anyway.

The next week,

"RIN" Kagome called for her.

"Yes Kagome, what is it?".

"We have a party tonight, you need to prepare".

"W ... w... w… what? A party? But if there is a party why do I have to prepare?".

"Because you're attending it, silly".

"But why, I'm not that important".

"Yes you ARE, and you're attending this party or I'll sit Inuyasha to the center of the earth".

"What does inuyasha have to do with it, Kagome?".

"Nothing, but I can't sit you so I'll sit him instead".

Poor Inuyasha !_!

"Ok, ok I'll attend, but I don't own a dress".

"That won't be a problem, because Sesshomaru has prepared everything and your dress is ready".

"W … what? Lord Sesshomaru did what? I don't understand!".

"Prepare now, understand later, and now let's go".

Let's just say that Kagome, Izayoi and Ayame made Rin become afraid of dress up forever.

In Rin's room

"You look amazing Rin". Kagome said.

"We did a very good job". That was Ayame.

"You look stunning, darling". And third part of the crime _Izayoi_ said.

"Thanks guys, the dress is amazing".

"Well you could thank Sesshomaru at the party; he was the one who order us to make you dress in it". Kagome said this, and it that a teasing in her voice?

"Y … yes I should thank him".

It was the first time Rin wear a dress a beautiful one too,

(I don't know how to describe dresses, so the link to the dress picture is on my profile)

She walked with the other 3 women downstairs and to the ball room and when the door opened she found …

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIN".

"W …what? W .. why? I mean how did you know?".

"Oh Rin, you did so many things to us can't we do something for you". Izayoi said to the still surprised Rin.

'Ok Rin, don't cry, don't cry, don't CRY'

"Thank you".

"Hey, birthday girl, stop crying will you this is a party, so let's party" Kouga said.

"Yes let's"

And music started, everything was awesome when …..

"Do you like to dance, dear" you need to guess!

"No Naraku, thank you".

"But this is your party, if you don't know how, I can teach you".

'Maybe teaching your eyes to stay away from my breasts would be better'

"Actually Naraku, ms. Rin promised me her dances tonight, right, Rin?".

Yaaaaaaaaaaaay, Sesshomaru to rescue.

"Right, lord Sesshomaru".

"So let's go, Rin".

They walked away from a pissed off Naraku to go dancing on the slow song that was playing, Rin finally find the courage to talk,

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru, they told me about the dress, you must have it for a while …ah … what I mean is that you know how it would look ….. Um … I mean it must be important …. I mea …"

"It was my mother's".

"E ... Excuse me".

"The dress was my mother's, one of her favorite too".

Rin looked again in his eyes when the song ended and another begin

(Ok, so go to my profile, open the link to the song, and imagine Sesshy and Rinny dancing on this song)

_In your eyes … A puzzle and secrets,_

_In your eyes … A long way travel, _

_My heart is feeling... words. Is having feelings... whispers. Rhyme, poems, verses in your eyes._

_I can waste my life and soul and betray in your eyes_.

Those eyes, they made her feel alive, free, loved.

_In your eyes … I felt safe,_

_In your eyes … my heart is totally drowned._

_As you like … take me. As you like … and call me and throw me and hide me in your eyes._

'Those eyes, my treasure'

_If anyone needs me in something, he had to swear with your eyes,_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh_

_Let me reconcile with myself and you … and live in your arms and died while I'm in love with you._

_And the life with you is the real life._

'I love you, lord Sesshomaru, I love you, I know what I feel, and it is love. I wish I could tell you this but …'

_In your eyes … the east with its night and charm._

_In your eyes … the west with his breeze and sea._

_Sojourn in countries and collect all Baghdad's flowers because I have a date tonight in your eyes._

_Comes a breeze from Beirut, to touch my cheek I missed your eyes._

_in your eyes ... my homeland._

_in your eyes ... where my birth is._

_please, warm me ... in you hide me ... from the world and protect me, in your eyes,_

_And on a jasmine petal I wrote our names, with your colour._

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

"I hope that one of your desires came true now, Rin".

"W … what! Lord Sesshomaru, do you mean …..".

"I have a surprise for you".

'Once again he changes the subject'.

"A surprise! What is it?".

"The guests are here, my lord" one of the servants announced.

"Welcome them to the room".

"Yes, my lord".

"What's going on, my lord?".

"You'll see".

After a couple of minutes,

"Rin".

"Yes, my lord".

"Look".

Rin didn't expect what she saw or rather WHO she saw.

"SANGO, MIROKU" she ran to hug her last family who hugged her with the same anxiously,

"Rin, oh my god, look at you, you look amazing" Sango said.

"Oh yes, Rin, you're breathtaking" Miroku said as he hugged her.

"What are you guys doing here?".

"Lord Sesshomaru sent for us, he even gives me and Miroku jobs in his company, and let us stay here as well" Sango said the BIG surprise.

Rin left her family and went to lord Sesshomaru with her tears,

"Nothing I could do would repay your kindness, thank you my lord, thank you".

"There is still one more surprise for you Rin".

"Oh no, my lord you gave me more than I deserve".

"Don't say that again, Rin. You deserve more than that. Let me show you your gift. Inuyasha".

"I'm ready, so my dear lady, here is your gift" inuyasha said and handed Rin some papers.

"What is it?".

"Read it, Rin".

Rin read the papers, and then her cries become more and more,

"I … I …".

She kneeled to her lord,

"THANK YOU MY LORD, THANK YOU".

"RIN GET UP, never, NEVER kneeled before me again never, do you hear me?".

"Yes my lord, thank you, but how did you buy it".

"Your step-mother is a greedy woman, when inuyasha told her the price she couldn't resist and sold it, but don't worry I asked inuyasha to make her know it was for you after she signed the papers".

"Oh yea, wish you were there, she looked like a fish with her eyes and mouth wide open" inuyasha joked which made everyone laugh.

Except for two who looked at each other's eyes, it seems that the evil plan is about to start.

So, what do you think?

Tell me your opinion freely, tell me if it was bad and tell me about my mistakes, but please do it gently.

Thanks for those who read, reviewed, favorite and followed the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my dears,

Sorry for being late, again, I had a lot of drama in my life lately, my studies, me being ill, my mother being ill, then my father, my best friend's aunt died and my big brother's father in law died as well.

But I came back with the new chapter,

By the way, if you're a Gundam Wing fan, I started my first Gundam Wing story which called "crystal", and I have a very cool friend who helps me to improve my work although not a member of the site still helps me.

It feels good when people help you and mark your mistakes gently.

**The evil plane started**

The life was wonderful for Rin, she had everything she wants, her family, her friend and the man she love.

Yes, Rin was completely in love with that man, he gave her a life, but she knew she can't tell him.

Something in her tells her 'he loves you, girl. Don't you remember the party?'

But then it could just be he pitied her, right?

* * *

**Takahashi. Inc**

In one of the offices of _Takahashi. Inc_, that deals with electronic machines, there sit a few men in suits, look serious, you can tell they're businessmen just by looking at them.

"So, what is your answer, gentlemen"

"This is a big risk" said one of them

"Yes, it could do us a lot of damage" said another

"Why are doing this, you're supposed to be his right handed!"

"If you guys are unwilling, then I could just ask some other businessmen, you know there're a lot of businessmen who would die for this"

"WAIT, let's talk about this more"

"Y ... Yes, I mean it's not like we never took a risk before"

"So, gentlemen, let's get start with our deal" the mystery man _Naraku_ smirked

His plan is moving in its right direction.

* * *

**Takahashi's castle**

Kagome looked so nervous, she was searching for any WOMAN, where in the hell are all house's women!

"Looking for someone, lady Kagome?" asked Kagura who appeared suddenly

'I wanted a woman not a bitch' Kagome thought with annoyed face

"No Kagura, thank you"

Kagura is off limited of course, but where are the women; she was getting angry, REALLY angry.

"Are you ok Kagome?" said Rin who just walked and saw the steam coming from Kagome's head

"RIN, THANK GOD, FINALLY"

"What's the matter?"

"I need to talk to you in private"

"Oh, ok"

* * *

**Sesshomaru's study**

"So?"

"So what, Izayoi?"

"When are you telling Rin about your love?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Sesshomaru..." Izayoi said with a warning tune

"Huh... I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Well... This and the fact that everyone in this castle sees that"

Sesshomaru kept silent, what happened to him? He was in love with that human! That perfect, lovely, kind, beautiful human.

"Sesshomaru!"

"I love her, Izayoi"

"Then tell her, my boy"

"Can I really be with her?"

"Of course! Rin is a good soul, she is everything you need in your life, tell her Sesshomaru, to understand love is great, but to find someone to share that love with is greater"

"Even when I'm blind?"

"SESSHOMARU! Don't say that, Rin would never think this way"

"Thank you, Izayoi, I promises you I'll tell her but not right now"

"Ok then, my dear, as you wish"

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

"Rin, your voice!"

"opps, sorry Kagome, I'm just surprised, when did you know?"

"An hour ago"

"Are you sure? I mean it could be wrong"

"I had ten tests and all of them are positive, I'm really pregnant" Kagome was in tears, she was happy, it was the moment she was waiting for, finally her and Inuyasha's baby, _their _baby

"Congratulation, Kagome. I'm sure Inuyasha is going to be very happy"

"Yes, life will be amazing and pleasurable from now on"

She didn't know what was waiting for all of them.

* * *

Naraku was sitting in his office waiting for someone patiently, when that someone finally arrived.

"What did you call me here for, Naraku?"

"Lord Kouga, why don't you have a seat first!"

"Fine"

Kouga seated then looked at Naraku

"Now what?"

"Lord Kouga, I need your help, no the Takahashis need your help"

"What are you talking about?"

"The business have gone wrong, we're losing everything, it's over"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, and the only thing I'm asking for you is to buy the castle, because the castle is going to enter an auction by the end of the month"

"An auction! No, no one will take that castle from the Takahashis, while I'm alive, NO ONE"

* * *

**Inuyasha and Kagome's room**

"What is the matter, Kagome?" asked

Inuyasha

"W... what?"

"There's something bothering you, tell me, what's the matter?"

"Inuyasha, you know I love you, right?"

"What ... Kago ..."

"Answer me, Inuyasha"

"Yes Kagome and I love you too"

"Inuyasha, I ... "

"Tell me you're not leaving me"

"WHAT! Have you lost your mind!"

"Then what?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Huh! That's a relieve, all this just to tell me... That... You... p... p... p... PREGNANT!"

"Yes"

"You're carrying a baby! My baby"

"Yes"

"I'm going to be a father!"

"Yes"

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER"

"Inuyasha, calm down, people want to sleep"

"BUT I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER"

"Yes you're, now low you're voice"

"I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY"

"SIT BOY"

What a way to stop an enthusiastic father-to-be

* * *

**The garden**

The garden was beautiful but the only thing in Rin's mind was that she was walking side by side with her lord; she didn't see, hear or feel anything that was not him.

"What are thinking about, Rin?"

"Ah ... nothing my lord"

"You're a bad liar, and I can smell your nervousness"

"I'm not nervous"

Yea, right

"Another lie, tell what's in your mind"

'YOU'

"Tell me what's in yours first, my lord"

"You want to know what's in my mind?"

"Yes, my lord"

"You"

"Excuse me!"

"You Rin is what in my mind"

'If I'm dreaming don't wake me up'

"Really?"

"Yes"

'I'm in heaven'

"My lord!"

'Is it just me or his face is closer, is he …. OH MY GOD'

Sesshomaru's lips were on her own

'Her lips are just like I imagined, how I love her'

The kiss was gentle, it's like Sesshomaru knew that it was her first kiss.

"I love you my lord" said the breathless Rin

"I love you as well, Rin"

"This is the happiest day in my life"

"Will it be ok for you, Rin, to love a blind demon?"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, I love you, and I'll be by your side for ever, so don't you dare say that again, please"

"I wish I could see you"

Rin felt her tears betraying her, poor Sesshomaru; he just wants to see her

"It doesn't matter, you still can feel me"

And together they walked back to the castle hand in hand.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's study**

Sesshomaru walked to his study thinking about his Rin, when he found HIM in his study.

"My lord"

"What is the matter Naraku, what do you want?"

"There is something I wanted to tell you, my lord"

"And that is?"

"We're broke"

"WHAT"

"I'm sorry, my lord, I tried but everyone was leaving us while taking something from us even lord Kouga, it was hard an ….."

"What? What do you mean Kouga?" Sesshomaru interrupted him

"Lord Kouga bought the castle for himself, my lord, he betrayed you"

* * *

So what do you think?

I know I have SO MANY mistakes, so I'm sorry.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and followed my story

If anyone want to ask something feel free to send me a PM or you could add me on facebook and this is my account

. .1?ref=tn_tnmn


End file.
